Spirit of the Moon
by Lady Rae of Ravenclaw
Summary: She watched over them. She just wanted him to be happy. Yuekka and Sukka. Oneshot. Set after The Puppetmaster. Review


**Well, this is my first Avatar: The Last Airbender Story. **

**I hope you guys don't mind how OOC Sokka is, but everyone has their breaking points. His just happens to be full moons. I know during The Puppetmaster he wasn't like this, but he was pre-occupied with… things. ;P **

**Well, read;**

Yue was the moon spirit. She had been since she sacrificed herself to save it.

On full moons, when her connection from the spirit world was strongest, she would look down upon her loved ones.

Her father slept restlessly through the night, thinking he could have done something, destiny or not. Her mother slept just as distressed as he. She wished she could go down and tell them that it would be fine. That she was fine. But it was not allowed. She was tied to the spirit world with no chance of escape.

Next, she would look down at the troubled Avatar she was proud to say had been her friend. He was such a young boy with the task of carrying the world on his shoulders. She often wished he would come to the spirit world, if only for a few minutes so she could talk to him, and ask to give her family her love, but Aang was much too busy now a days.

After him, she would turn her glance to his secret love, Katara, but would frown as she would just hide her face from its glow. She knew why Katara loathed the light of the full moon, as it brought on the urge to use her most hated power, blood bending. Yue did not blame her. The power had only ever been used for evil, and Katara didn't see the wonderful things she would one day use it for.

As the final stars appeared in the night sky, she would finally throw her glance towards her once love, Sokka. She missed him more than her life itself, and she knew he missed her as well, but had conflicted feelings about it.

He had re-found a girl, Suki her name was. She was a prized Kyoshi warrior from the island, Kyoshi. She knew where Suki was at the moment, though Sokka did not. She was sitting at the Boiling Rock prison thinking about him.

Yue watched Sokka as he climbed a large hill, and sat upon it, letting his feet dangle from the edge. She felt a pang of sorrow encase her mind as she watched the distressed boy try to sort out his tangled feelings. He knew he stilled loved her, and that it would not just die because she did, but he also knew he loved Suki, and would do anything for her.

"Yue. I'm so confused!" He shouted up to her. "I still love you, but I'm in love with Suki too. I know we can't be together, and that we would never have been able to be together anyway, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!"

Her heart ached as his voice was filled with such sorrow. She wanted to cry down to him and tell him it was fine. Everything would be okay. Suki was the right girl for him, and he needed to move on.

She saw the blind girl approach, the boy. Toph, she thought her name was.

"Hey Snoozle, who're ya talking to?" She asked.

Sokka sighed at the little Earthbender, but replied, "No one."

"I know about Yue." She whispered. "Aang told me about her when I asked what was wrong. I'm sorry."

Sokka stared up at the full moon. "I loved her, Toph. I still do. But-"

"But you love Suki now, too." Toph finished for him and Sokka nodded.

Yue watched closely as the Earthbender questioned what to do. Toph had never seen Sokka act like this. He was acting so, broken.

"I think Yue would want you to be happy: to move on and be with Suki." Toph choked out.

"I don't even know where Suki is, Toph! Azula, Ty Lee and Mai attacked the Kyoshi Warriors and took their costumes! She could be anywhere! She could be-" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"She's not. I can feel it. And right after The Day of Black Sun, I'll make it certain that she is the _very_ first person we find."

"I can't lose someone again. It hurts more than anything to be left on this world to miss them."

"You won't lose her. We'll win, and we'll find her." Toph said like it was the most certain thing about this entire mission.

Sokka gave one more look up to the moon before turning his head to the unfocused eyes of Toph.

"Thanks Toph. You're a really great friend." He replied before they walked back to the camp site together.

Yue smiled as they walked together, and was thankful that she had left Sokka with such great friends.

**Well? How was it? It took like an hour to belt this thing out, and I'm really, **_**really**_** proud of it. **

**So, umm, review! :D **


End file.
